Love, Death, and Birth
by CurvedYellowFruit
Summary: When Bubbles dies in childbirth, what will happen to Boomer and their child? Read to see!
1. Chapter 1 I love them

Hey guys! This is my 3rd Fanfic, but the 2nd one was horrible, so I deleted it. I hope you enjoy.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC!_**

Chapter 1 -

**Boomer POV**

"Come on, hun! you can do it!" I encouraged, holding Bubble's hand as she gave birth to our first child. "I....I can't! I'm gonna die!" she sobbed, gasping for air

The truth is, we have been told Bubbles might not survive after the child is born. 25% of death during the pregnancy, 75% chance of death during labour, all because of Chemical X. Bubbles thought she was going to die during childbirth, so we thought of names early.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Boomer, I think I will die during labour." Bubbles sighed. "What makes you think that? You have a 25% chance of life, and thar's pretty decent. You will not die." I said, holding her close. "But what if I do? What will we do??" she panicked, thying not to cry. "You won't. But, we are prepared anyway. What about choosing a name for the child? It's the only thing we haven't done yet" I suggested. "I think, if it's a girl, she should be called Beat. If it's a boy, Bam. Is...is that ok?" she whispered, tears threatening to fall from her soft, pink cheeks. "Yes, that will be perfect" I smiled, giving her a big hug._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Boo...Boomer...is...is that you?" she choked, letting tears fall. "Yes Bubbles, it's me." I got worried. Was she...going to die?  
"Boomer...I..have to go. She...is calling me...." she sighed. "Who is?" I asked, curious of who it was. "My sister...Beat..." she barely whispered, her breath getting shallower. "Beat, where have I heard that before...?" I thought a loud. "The name...of our child. And...Beat was the most powerfull out of all of us. She...had the power to create anything by drawing. We kept her at home all the time....because she could have all sorts of problems. Kidnapping being the main one..." she said, trying to stay calm. "Bubbles...you're leaving me and the child, right? To go to your sister?" I cried, holding back tears. I loved her eye colour, perfect like the bluest sky "I'm sorry...but the angels are calling too. I need to leave...they need me there..." she gasped, and then stopped breathing. A blue light shined from the inside of her necklace, a silver chain with a medium-sized sapphire.  
"Bubbles...I'm sorry..." I sobbed, clutching her lifeless body. "Excuse me, sir. But congratulations, it's a girl" the midwife half-smiled.

I looked at my newborn child, her dark blue eyes seemed to twinkle with delight. I couldn't help but smile. My little beat...of course! I need to name her. Bubbles...I got it. Beat Bubbles Utonium-Jojo. It was perfect. And that way, her mother was always with her. I took the necklace off Bubbles, and put it on little Beat. The gem seemed to glow, then stopped. I'm sure if Bubbles was here, she would be proud of the little miracle she made

* * *

**_Yeah, BoomerxBubbles is my favourite PPGxRRB pairing. The reason I chose Beat was because she was Bubble's life. As for Beat's powers? That will be later on. Maybe she will be like her mother and aunties, maybe she will be different. Who knows? Well, I do. Or do I... I'm not sure. Read and Review, please._**


	2. Chapter 2 She can't do it

**_Well, where were we? Ah yes, I remember. A tale of love, death, and birth. This chapter is mostly character development. So if you want to skip it, please do so. I don't want bad reviews, dammit!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC!_**

**Boomer POV**

Where to start? Beat was a nightmare! I often asked Blossom for help, as she had more experience than me with children. Don't get me wrong, I love my kid, but...she was such a pain. Feeding was a pain, bathing was a pain...the only thing that wasn't a pain was playtime and naptime. She seemed to take a huge interest in artwork, as she drew often. And they were good drawings for a young baby! As she grew older, she drew better and better...which reminded me of what Bubbles told me about her sister, Beat. She made anything appear by drawing... What if little Beat was like her auntie?

When she was 10, Beat and I had a heartbreaking conversation. She had loads of friends, but...they all had parents. Both parents, not just a mother or a father. So, no one understood what it felt like for her.

"Father, why does Mother never come to visit?" she asked.  
"Beat, sit down. I need to tell you something." I sighed, sinking further into my chair.  
"Hmm, what is it? Does she hate me? Does she not want to know me?? Please, tell me, Father!" she pleaded, about to cry.  
"No, listen. You see..." and I told her everything

She just sat there, and listened. I told her about the necklace, which glowed after Bubbles died. How Beat inherited her mother's hair, but had my eyes. And then I told her about her deceased aunt, Beat. She went pale as I told her she was named after her, and loked like she was about to faint when I told her about her aunt's power. She looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it. I wondered what she was going to say.

"Umm, F-Father, I need to tell you something..." Beat's face darkened.  
"What's wrong, Beat?" I looked at her, saddness in her eyes.  
"H-have you got a pencil?" she asked, stuttering. I'd never seen my little girl so...shy and nervous...it reminded me of Bubbles.  
"Yes, of course. Here." I handed her the pencil, not expecting what came next.

The necklace around Beat's neck glowed for a second, and then stopped. She seemed to draw something on the coffee table but, before I could say anything, the item she was drawing came to life. It was just a plain piece of paper, but I was dumbstruck. It wasn't everyday you see a piece of paper come out of nowhere. Then, she moved the pencil in the air, drawing a door. I tried to open it, and it worked. It was a door leading to somewhere. My Beat, having the same powers as her auntie? That couldn't be! She...is unique. Yes, uniques, since her aunt died. But, Bubbles never told me how she died.

"Father, I also have a message, from Mother." she explained, handing a letter to me. It was her writing, no doubt. No one else had that writing.

_My dearest Boomer and Beat,_

_I have been watching you for the past 10 years, trying to strengthen the string between my soul and that necklace. And it has finally done. I need to see you again. Do not worry, Beat will know the way. She can draw a door to Heaven. I hope to see you soon,_

_Bubbles xxx_

B-Bubbles? But, it was impossible! Her soul is too far away! She can't do it!

* * *

**_Sorry about chapter length, guys. But I always think quality over quantity. Although, it's better to have both. Are you guys sure that's gonna be Beat's only power? Stay tuned to find out! Anyway, see you next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3 I'M NOT DEAD

Sorry about: lack of making sense and too long since I posted the last chapter.

Welcome all, to Chapter 3 of Love, Death and Birth! Here you will see many thing, like....oh stuff it! Just read! I suck at this, but who the hell cares? But anyway, this chapter is after Boomer and Beat get the letter, summoning them to Heaven. What will happen? Read on, folks!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE MADE-UP CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC!_**

Chapter 3 - I'M NOT DEAD!

Beat POV

"Heaven...a place I knew I would never enter...until now." Father mumbled to himself

It was unbelievable! Mother wanted to see me! At last! And I would see Auntie Beat! Yeah! This would be fun! I would tell them about all the things Father doesn't know! Like my top-secret gym! Or my mini art gallery! And especially my original animal zoo! Oooh, when can I see her?? Wait, why should I wait for Father?? I could've just left, but he would have been angry! So I waited for an hour, until I got bored of him just pacing in circles. He was like a fish!

"Father, can we-"  
"We aren't going." he said coldly "W-why?" I shook "Because it's a trick, I know it." he muttered, as if someone else was there "Well, I going, and you can't stop me!" I shouted, before quickly drawing a crude door and stepping inside

It was dark, gloomy, scary and cold. Not a sound could be heard, apart from the beating of my heart. All of a sudden, I felt like I was being sucked into a giant vaccum, taking the air out of my lungs. Then, I saw a peaceful, sky blue light. It was so pretty, it reminded me of the eyes of the woman in all the pictures at home. Who was she anyway? Father never told me. As soon as my thoughts ended, I was thrown onto a padded wall. They must get a lot of guests through this route, then. A smiling woman looked at me, and frowned.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Children die ever so young, these days. I bet it's those drugs Mr God was talking about..." she shook her head, still frowning "I...died? But how? All I did was attempt to draw a doorway to Heaven!" I shrieked "Hmm? A visitor? The last person we had was Beat the Powerpuff Girl, but she now lives here. Terrible, I daresay." she tutted "Umm, where are we anyway?" I asked, suprisingly not injured from the travel "My dear, we are in Heaven itself! I think you will find the better outcome of the Afterlife to your liking." she smiled "Umm, do you happen to know where Bubbles Utonium-Jojo is?" I questioned, staring at the woman's electric blue halo "Well, of course! But we will need to get you wings and your halo, according to your soul!" she answered, pulling me away "BUT I'M NOT DEAD YET!!" I cried, knowing that no one would believe me

I was taken into a room with a lot of posters and leaflets. Some of the leaflets had titles like 'So you've finally died...' or 'Why am I getting wings and a halo?". I thought this was going to be painful, but the leaflet said 'It is just a matter of sticking them on so they don't fall off'. Mind you, I did prefer flying my own way. Why must I get a freaking halo and wings?? I'm not even dead! It isn't my time! I need to find Mother and Auntie Beat, fast! I'm in trouble! Oh, no no no no no! I refuse wings! No way, I'm not dead!

"Hello there, hun. I'm so sorry that you've died, but you are in a better place." a woman entered the room. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes "Look, I'm not dead. I've come here looking for my mother. Do you have a pencil?" I was getting annoyed. I thought angels were meant to be kind and thoughtful!  
"Hmm, why? If you ned to write, use a pen." she was getting frustrated.  
"Who would draw with a pen? Now, just give me a pencil so I can-OW!! WHAT WAS THAT??" I shrieked in pain, as my head and back felt like I had just been stabbed there.  
"There we are, hun. Your lovely new wings and a halo. But, I must warn you, you don't have an ordinary halo or wings. They change colour based on your mood, among other things. In my entire afterlife, I've only ever seen two other people like that. Their names? None other than Bubbles Utonium-Jojo and Beat Utonium." her voice seemed dark and cold, just like Uncle Butch.  
"Right. Anyway, I've gotta go. Mother and Auntie Beat must be waiting for me!" I squealed in delight.

But wait. If I had a halo and wing put on me, did that mean I really was dead? Is that why Father said we shouldn't go there? But Mother would never do that to me, would she? Was she so desperate to see me that she would let me die? No, she couldn't. And why, you may ask? Because... I'M NOT DEAD!

* * *

_See? It doesn't make sense. Sorry! =(_


End file.
